


红

by DonNoe



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonNoe/pseuds/DonNoe
Summary: 红 像年华盛放的气焰/红 像斜阳渐远的纪念/是你与我纷飞的那副笑脸/如你与我掌心的生命伏线/在晦暗里漆黑中那个美梦/从镜里看不到的一份阵痛/昨天看完锦标赛，放下了





	红

他的散光最近加深了些，但他还是不习惯戴眼镜。他想，有些东西看不清楚就不去看。路灯的橘黄光线混着黑夜，看上去有种说不上来的脏。他坐在出租车后座，不想和司机聊天，歪在车门上假装睡着。车载广播正转播一场球赛，不知道是哪里的两队。他闭上眼，欢呼他太熟悉了。不知道为什么，大多数高兴的时候都已经记不太清，脸埋在白毛巾里哭的场面最近却总是入梦。没道理，他已经离开挺久了。  
下了立交桥，他叫司机停车。他如今也闹不清楚这是经三纬七还是经四纬九，只记得那个人说过一句话，你看，这儿东西是经南北是纬。他想，从一开始就颠倒了，错了。年轻时候和那个人在寝室半夜听歌，有句歌词他那时候觉得好浪漫，在那人耳边翻来覆去的唱，那人总是会脸红。他已经想不起那句歌词的原样，只记得说了你和我，大雨和城市，还有颠倒。  
红灯忽闪着，他等了半天才发现是灯坏了。这个年代，街上没有铁板鱿鱼也没有发廊小姐，没有性欲，没有爱情，最关键的还是没有那个人。他走累了，四下张望，空荡大街只有他一个恶鬼。  
他去了威海，但一场都没看，在场馆外的公交车站坐着，抽完了一盒烟。  
输赢填满他的前半生。他咬着牙搏命，现在回头看，的确赢了，可是也没什么了。他现在不爱穿红色的衣服，因为那个人现在还是一身红。好看，他至今还是这么觉得，但是他已经没那个心去陪他了。  
小宾馆设施很差，床单和被罩都是潮的，发黄的枕头一股霉味。他把外套扔在地上，打开窗户点烟。长发女人站在油腻的镜子前摘耳环，香水味塞满房间。  
女人嫌床单太潮，让他在下面，他无所谓，就是有点困。胯上的大血管扑扑的跳着，他张开嘴低喘，后背黏腻。一双白花花的乳房在他眼前上下飞舞，他连忙闭上眼，想把突然出现的蝴蝶掐死，但是嘴巴已经呢喃出那个名字。  
女人并不在意，低下身亲掉他的眼泪。

他光着身子坐在布面椅子上抽烟，未干的体液在椅子上留下新鲜痕迹。  
是他赖着不走，此时终于觉得难看。  
他在通讯录里一下一下翻着，最后找到那个名字，看了一会，屏幕熄灭。


End file.
